


Expectations

by kashmir



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to and beta'd by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga">unamaga</a>, written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pr0nucopia/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pr0nucopia/"></a><b>pr0nucopia</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

She has her small hands braced across his ass, fingers splayed wide as she thrusts, watching as the fake cock disappeared inside his body. He's all spread and pink for her and just looking at him makes her arousal drip down her thighs. He's scrambling madly beneath her, going wild as she fucks him, deep and unrelenting.

She snaps her hips hard, enjoying the way his voice raises, going high and tight as he whimpers before coming, messily all over the bed, neither of them touching his dick. She smiles and pulls out, the dildo glistening wetly with lube, and nudges him until he's on his back.

She straddles him, crawls up his body slowly until she's hovering over his chest. She smiles at his flushed cheeks, blown-pupils and red, swollen mouth.

"I want your mouth on me," she murmurs. He nods, obviously a bit dazed and cups her hips, pulling her forward. She braces her hands against the wall and throws back her head at the first touch of his tongue against her warm, dripping slit. He flattens his tongue, works her clit, direct and firm. She feels herself cresting after only a moment or two and shakes hard as the pleasure rolls over her.

He keeps going, long after she comes down from the first orgasm, keeps eating at her pussy until she's wrung out and satisfied. She collapses sideways, falling onto the bed next to him. The sheets are twisted and messy, ripe with the smell of them and their sex. She rolls her head against her pillow and smiles at him, lazy and fulfilled.

He smiles back, head propped on his hand as he slowly trails a few fingers up and down her side.

"We should do that more often," he murmurs, sucking a kiss into the thin skin of her collarbone.

She hums in appreciation and cards a hand through his surprisingly soft hair.

"Mmm, yes, we should, Evan." She removes the harness and places it on the floor beside her bed, too exhausted to clean up before sleeping. She tangles their legs together and presses a kiss to his chin. "But for now, I think sleep is best."


End file.
